1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to substrate processing and manufacture of integrated circuits and micromechanical devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The manufacture of electronic elements and devices involves the use of a variety of materials and different processing techniques. One material used in the manufacture of electronic elements and devices is carbon material. Accordingly, a challenge of fabrication processes is the effective processing of carbon material.